From the Tower to the Palace: A Gapfiller
by BandJLuvr
Summary: How did Rapunzel free Eugene from his shackles in the tower?


Rapunzel couldn't believe it. He should've still been dead, since he'd cut her hair to free her from Mother Gothel's clutches. But there was something about it, even in its new state, which allowed her to heal him.

He tried to wrench his still-chained arm free, but found it impossible. "Would—would you mind—"

Rapunzel did everything in her power to free him, but it was no use. There was only one thing to do. She practically ran down the stairs, out the secret entrance, to where Gothel's dress lay. Lifting one corner, she felt something fall out on the ground. _The key_. Hurriedly picking it up, she ran back to the tower.

Eugene was working frantically to free his hand when she returned. "Hold still, Eugene," she whispered. "Don't—don't freak out."

Inserting the key, she turned it one way, which didn't work. _OK_, she thought, _that must lock it_. Turning it the other way, she heaved a sigh of relief when the shackle popped open!

Eugene must have heard it, too, for he slid it out and massaged it for a few seconds—its grip must have really been tight! Then his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on—his heroine, his Rapunzel. Holding out his arms, he smiled. "Come here, you," he chuckled.

Before Rapunzel had a chance to protest, he scooped her up in his arms and held her close. "Thank you," he whispered, and Rapunzel felt tears falling from his eyes. "What would I do without you?"

To be sure, Rapunzel didn't know, but when she thought over the events of the past few days, she realized that she, too, never wanted to find out! She just knew she wanted to go _home_—to a mother and father who truly _did _love her—and must have missed her terribly during her eighteen-year absence!

Sliding off Eugene's lap, she stood and held out her hands to help him up. It took him a while to get his sea legs back, but when he did, it didn't take long for him to pull her back into his arms and give her a warm "thank you" kiss. Tears welled in Rapunzel's eyes, and she just grinned at him. "Come on, Eugene," she called, already heading for the stairs, "I want to go _home_."

Suddenly, it hit her—there was something she felt she ought to reveal to Eugene. As they walked out of the tower, she looked into Eugene's eyes. "Eugene?"

Eugene just smiled. "Yes, my princess?"

Rapunzel was tempted to sigh with relief. Could it be that he already knew? But she just took a deep breath and whispered, "Eugene…remember when we spent the day in the kingdom?"

"Yes…" Eugene replied, not sure where this was going.

"I saw a mosaic," she continued, "of the King and Queen holding a little baby. And that baby," she added, pausing for effect, "looked a lot like—_me_!" She recalled seeing the children laying flowers at that spot, how one of them had said, "It's for the Lost Princess."

Eugene couldn't believe it. His mouth flew open, and it looked as if he was on the verge of freaking out. "You—you don't mean—"

"Eugene Fitzherbert," she said, suddenly taking on an air as befitting her newly-found title, "you are looking at the Lost Princess."

She saw that look in his eyes again, and she braced herself. But he managed to regain his composure long enough to stammer, "Y-you're the Lost Princess?"

They headed back to the tower. As they entered, Rapunzel whispered, "Look around—tell me what you see."

Eugene glanced around the room. He couldn't see it at first, but slowly, it was as if she'd painted little _suns_ everywhere! He remembered the little handkerchief he'd picked up for her in the city, the banners hanging all around the kingdom—they'd all had the same symbol! He recalled the floating lights she'd longed to see—which, ironically, had all been for her! He no longer felt like freaking out. Instead, he kneeled and took her hand. "My lady," he whispered, "I am forever in your service."

"This is no longer my home, Eugene," Rapunzel whispered, "but I know where is."

As they walked out of the tower for the last time, they heard neighing nearby. Turning, they saw Maximus standing where Eugene had left him. "Max," Eugene said, "it looks as if we have a Princess to take home."

Maximus, seeming to understand, got down on the ground as if to allow her to mount, followed by Eugene. Taking the reins, Eugene cracked them. "To the palace, Max," he commanded. As they rode off, Eugene smiled. He loved Rapunzel enough to risk his very life to save her, and he knew that made him a hero in her eyes. But now the whole kingdom would see that he was the true hero for bringing her home!


End file.
